


I Missed You

by Party_Flavor



Series: Hamgelica [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, No Action, Not based on history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Party_Flavor/pseuds/Party_Flavor
Summary: While her husband tries to get his plan approved Angelica Hamilton-Schuyler saves Lafayette from prison. That's it that's the fic.Third installment of the series. I recommend you read the previous ones to understand some details.  Inspired by historical events, but meant to be read as 100% fiction.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler
Series: Hamgelica [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1128062
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	I Missed You

In the silence of the dead of night, a single knock was heard on the Jefferson property. An old servant crept with the help of candlelight and wordlessly welcomed the guest in. They walked towards a middle sized cottage separate from the main building, once inside they crossed a long, dark hallway towards an office. Thomas Jefferson was standing next to the door, expectant.

“Mr. Jefferson. It is an honor to be granted your time.”

“Mrs. Hamilton, please don’t thank me, it was my wife who _mysteriously_ insisted.”

“I’m sure you have no possible benefit to get from this meeting.” Raised eyebrows met. Jefferson then gestured to Angelica to come inside. There was a wine bottle on top of a large, wooden desk, and a couple of glasses. Jefferson served the wine and afterwards sat down behind the desk with a smirk, Angelica glared but sat down nonetheless. Silence surrounded the first couple of sips until it was abruptly interrupted.

“Now Mrs. Hamilton while I immensely enjoy drinking wine and looking at your beautiful face in the middle of the night in complete secrecy, as you practically begged me to, I would enjoy knowing the motive of you visit infinitely more.”

“I want to do something about Lafayette.” She saw an eyebrow twitch in the face of the state secretary.

“As you surely know, your husband has insisted that we don’t meddle in the affairs of Europe”

“And as you hopefully know, international diplomacy is not the only way to get things done”

“What exactly are you suggesting?” Jefferson spat, clearly out of patience.

“I want to go help him escape. I seek from you knowledge about Europe and any local contacts that may be of help” Jefferson took a big sip of wine, torn between hope and skepticism. 

“An escape can certainly be sponsored” He finally stated. “What I don’t understand is the part where you wish to go there yourself” 

“I owe Lafayette a great deal. I want to see to it myself that his escape is successful” The flicker of the fire only revealed her determination.

“Lafayette is a close friend!” Jefferson declared, insulted that anyone would insinuate they had a greater sense of loyalty than him. “That doesn’t mean I will sail off across the ocean”

“You are a renowned politician. Your presence would be a hindrance. I, on the other hand, can easily slip away unnoticed” 

“Do tell, what does Alexander think of this?” The smirked returned to his face, triumphant that he had finally made her falter.

“He’s unbothered by my comings and goings as long as I don’t interfere with his work” Not a lie, but not the entire truth either. Jefferson burst in laughter, before continuing. 

“In any case” As he stood up, Angelica did the same. “Arrangements will have to be made. I trust both your capacity to get your way, and your interest in this cause, so I will give you the contact of a useful companion for your journey.” He walked around the desk and stood right in front of her. “I can’t do anything more than that. I don’t want to my career to be in danger”

“How can I be sure it won’t be a setup to hurt my husband?” Jefferson sighed.

“Not everything has to be in the interest of political gain, Mrs. Hamilton. I want my friend, and a national hero, to be safe and well as much as you do, and I am well aware that the diplomatic way can’t help us any more” He saw in her eyes that she was still unconvinced. “Besides, if you get caught, Alexander will be devastated. It’s a win-win for me”

“Very well” 

“There is a new apothecary that recently opened downtown. Be there in two days at this same hour”

“I will”

  
  


Two days passed with the speed of two hours. In complete secrecy Angelica slipped from the bed and put on a simple dress and a cloak that would hide her face. Alexander was still awake, but immersed in his writings he didn’t hear her get out through the back door. The moonlight accompanied her as she walked through a path she had memorized not to be caught unaware. 

All lights were off, but the door of the apothecary opened without her having to knock. A man ushered her inside, and led her to the back of the shop, a laboratory, where a woman waited by a single candle. No wine or chair was offered to her, a clear message that they didn’t expect the conversation to carry on through the night. 

“So, here’s the plan.” The man announced. “I own a ship, we’ll use it to sail to France through the north. One we’re there we’ll do what we usually do and sell goods, you two will have to go to Lafayette, break him out of jail, and meet us in two weeks time” 

“And how will we do that?” Angelica asked. This time, the woman answered.

“I have a contact who lives around that area. I will claim to visit him and you will be posing as my maid. Once we get there he will pose as a guard, and let Lafayette know to fake an illness. When they take him to see a doctor we break him out.”

“You will have to learn how to fight” The man intervened, making eye contact. “At the very least some of the basics”

“Wait, how do we get him to the ship? They will quickly notice he’s gone” Angelica asked.

“We travel faster than the news, we go by carriage and don’t let anyone or anything stop us” The woman replied. Angelica felt shivers travel down her spine.

“When do we part?”

“Next weekend” 

That’s too soon!” Angelica exclaimed. 

“We have no choice. It’s when most cargo ships will part” The man put his hood on and walked out the room, and the woman prepared to do the same.

“We sail at dawn. Don’t be late” The woman murmured as she walked past her.

  
  


Arrangements of course had to be made, absentminded as Hamilton could be he would still notice if she was gone for the whole summer. Not to mention she would never trust him to take care of the children, thus, there was only one person she could turn to.

“Absolutely not”

“Eliza, please!” Angelica, gripped her sister’s hand tightly. “I have to do this, I cannot just sit still and let Lafayette wither away” Eliza shook her off.

“So you’re throwing away your life!?”

“I’m not, trust me, I can do this” There was a heavy silence, moment when Eliza refused to look at Angelica. 

“If Alexander writes to me I’m telling him the truth” Angelica rolled her eyes.

“He won’t write”

“And you have to come to father’s house as soon as you get back”

“I will”

“And you have to explain to your children why you won’t be there with us”

“I’ll handle it”

Eliza rushed to hold her sister in her arms as tight as she could.

“You’re crazy” She told her, holding back her sobs. “Stay alive, promise me, stay alive” Angelica hugged her back and sighed.

“I’ll try my best”

Many weeks and tribulations later, Angelica and Laffayette followed by the Hamilton children arrived at Alexander’s doorstep, and they found him livid. Relieved that they were all safe, tired, and livid. He rushed to greet his wife with a kiss on the cheek, and then gripped her shoulders tightly. 

“You stupid, amazing, impossible, woman” 

“Hello, love.” She gave him a mischievous smile, that didn’t reach her tired eyes and her thinner frame.

“Dad!” A tiny voice interrupted, and soon Alexander found himself crowded by little humans that demanded hugs, kisses and stories of how his summer had gone. He entertained them while subtly preparing them for bed. Meanwhile, Lafayette and Angelica carried their bags into their rooms and prepared to celebrate they were safe. 

“I thought we would never make it.” The Frenchman chuckled and Angelica laughed along.

“There was a point when I was sure I would die-”

“What? Why?” Alexander’s voice came from the staircase.

“I got shot.” She answered curtly, and in half a second he was kneeling in front of her, a concerned look in his face.

“Where? Who? Tell me everything!” Angelica gently placed her hands on his.

“It’s alright, I’m fine. I was able to fully recover from the wound” He sized her up with his eyes for just a couple of minutes before standing up and looking for a bottle of wine.

“Good! Then you can tell me what in the world you were thinking!” Alexander exclaimed. “You can just sail to Europe in some ship to break someone out of jail without telling me!”

“I’m sorry to inform you, _mon ami_ , but clearly she can.” Lafayette chimed in, and Alexander glared daggers at him in response. 

“You were busy. I didn’t want to interrupt your work.” An awkward bitterness followed. 

“We were supposed to be a team. You’re supposed to trust me.” He argued. 

“I’ll... let you two work things out” Lafayette took the bottle with him and escaped to his room. 

“It’s not like you trust me with everything you do either… I felt like I had to do this on my own.” Angelica explained. “I guess I also wanted to prove myself, prove that I can still, I don’t know, do things.” Alexander deflated and sat down next to her.

“It’s not like I’ve been a saint while you were gone.” He admitted. “The truth is… I had an affair with a woman. I ended it when her husband tried to extort me”

“I hope you’re not implying the two things are comparable, Alexander Hamilton” Angelica turned to look at him sharply. 

“Of course not! Not in any way! I was just stupid and horny… and I’m really sorry?” He winced.

“Who is this woman? And how did they try to extort you?” 

“Maria Reynolds. Her husband said he would tell you everything if I didn’t pay. But I thought you would be more angry if I just gave him my money instead of talking to you.” Angelica fought off a smirk.

“I’ll go talk to her. Alone.” 

“Okay…”

“You should know I conferred with Thomas Jefferson and asked for his help in rescuing Lafayette and I’m not sorry in the slightest” He frowned, but bit his tongue. Angelica nodded, appreciating the significance of his silence. “Let’s just go to bed, Alex.

“I missed you” He kissed her hand. She didn’t answer the gesture, but she gifted him with a small smile.

“I missed you too”


End file.
